ZAPATOS
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Este OS pertenece a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple de Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de poner al NQV con todas las couples que más me gustan :3**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Zapatos  
** **PAREJA: Drarry  
** **RATED: K  
SUMARY:  
ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. Fluf. Slash -mención- COMPLETAMENTE AU-NON-MAGIC **

* * *

**.**

 **ZAPATOS**

 **.**

 **.**

—No.

—Por favor...

—No.

—Dracooo...

—No iré Daphne. Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas no lo haré.

—¡Draco! Vamoooos, sabes lo mucho que he querido conseguir una cita con él ¡por favor!

—Lo siento, Daph, pero no lo haré. No debiste de haber mentido en eso. No debiste haberle mentido y punto, ¿qué clase de impresión crees que tendrá de ti en cuanto se entere? —dijo él a su pequeña, caprichosa y revoltosa hermanita. Su, melliza, de hecho.

—Draaaaay...

.

Y la pregunta del millón volvía a surgir una vez más en él.

¡¿Porqué demonios había terminado diciendo que sí?! Ah, cierto, su estúpida debilidad por su mierda -pensó el chico molesto mientras caminaba hacia su tortura.

Llevaba ya una hora vestido de aquella estúpida manera y los últimos cinco minutos caminando incómodamente en aquellos estúpidos zapatos. Los odiaba. En realidad, en aquellos momentos él los odiaba a todos y a todo.

La cita ni siquiera había comenzado y él ya estaba listo para volver caminando a pie hasta su casa... literalmente a pie porque esos zapatos iban a terminar pronto en el tacho más cercano y no le importaba ni mierda lo que su estúpida hermana dijera. Aquellas cosas eran unas malditas armas mortales y su hermana estaría mejor sin ellas, eso era seguro.

¡¿Cómo demonios hacían las mujeres para caminar por horas sobre aquellas malditas armas de tortura andantes?!

Era una lástima que su hermanita fuera demasiado menor porque si tuviera al menos unos años más él podría haberse librado de aquella tortura en la que se vio horriblemente envuelto y... Sí, estaba divagando y bien lo sabía. Pero, el divagar le ayudaba a Draco a no concentrarse en cosas peores, tal y como el creciente y molesto dolor de pies, o en las irrefrenables ganas que sentía aumentar a cada segundo sobre acercarse a ahorcar a su hermana... o incluso sobre el estúpido deseo de haber sido hijo único por primera vez en su corta vida. O al menos haber nacido como hijo único porque la pobre Astoria aunque traviesa era su pequeña consentida... y n o había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Algo que en verdad nunca se había imaginado fuera a pensar porque por regla general a él sí le gustaban sus hermanas... hasta ese día al menos.

Quizás no debió estar tan metido en su mundo por tanto ya que debido a aquello ni siquiera notó cuando oficialmente su nueva tortura llegó.

—¡Dray!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? —espetó, molesto y sin darse cuenta de que ya no eran los únicos parados allí. Donde sea que ese allí fuese.

—¡Da... maris! —gritó entonces su hermana, la molestia y el temor evidentes en su tono de voz. Su hermano lucía adorable vestido así, se había asegurado de ello pero, si seguía abriendo la boca de esa forma él iba a terminar por arruinar su única oportunidad de salir con su Theo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Daphne...

—Ejem... —carraspeó una voz a su izquierda.

—Hola, Da... maris ¿cierto? Un gusto —dijo otra voz ya directa frente a él.

La voz de un chico que lucía algo inquieto y sonriente mientras se inclinaba ligeramente entre el otro chico y él.

¡Joder! ¡Él conocía a ese chico, maldita sea! -gritó Draco para sí. El pánico haciendo agujeros en su pobre mente.

—Lo... ejem... Lo siento, yo, estaba distraídoaa, muy distraída —dijo él, aligerando un poco la voz a un tono que sabía le rompería la garganta si hablaba demás y recordando casi justo a tiempo del papel que hacía.

—No, no importa... un gusto, Damarys —dijo formal el otro chico. Era alto, flaco, un moreno con unos ojos profundos pero que no eran tan llamativos como los del molesto chico sonriente a su lado. Ojos que brillaban demasiado según él.

—Dray, ellos son Theo y Harry, ¿sí?

—Un gusto —dijeron esta vez ambos.

—El gusto es mío... chicos —respondió él, internamente haciendo arcadas ante lo que tendría que decir por horas.

Aquella sería sin dudas una muy larga, larga, tremendamente larga tarde sin lugar a dudas. De hecho, Draco ya estaba harto y la cita 'doble' en la que lo había metido su adorable hermanita apenas si estaba por comenzar.

Sonriendo muy falsamente solo había algo en lo que podía pensar, y era que en verdad estaba deseando haber sido hijo único cada vez más y más.

.

Un café. Una vuelta por el centro comercial.

Ver vidriera tras vidriera de ropa que no podía soportar diciendo todos los educados 'Ohh's' y 'Awwws' que pudo tolerar y una caminata al parque hasta donde se habían encontrado para terminar.

Todo eso era lo que un muy molesto Draco había tenido que soportar. Molesto con su hermana por haberlo metido en aquello. Molesto con el chico alto que no paraba de sugerir cosas para poder seguir con su hermanita un poco más. MUUUY molesto con el chico con cara de ojos brillantes que parecía siempre estarse riendo más de él que CON él. Molesto con el estúpido vestido que se empeñaba en levantarse una y otra vez durante su andar y con el jodido sostén que al no tener busto que lo trabe no hacía más que levantarse y molestarle sin parar, pero por sobre todas las cosas molesto, enojado, furioso con esos, esos estúpidos y malditos zapatos que le estaban destrozando los pies y que le daban ganas de gritar y gritar de dolor, quizás también a punto de hacerle llorar un poco también, quizás, lo que ocurriese primero la verdad.

—Me divertí mucho hoy... Harry —escuchó Draco decir a su hermana mientras le veía encaminar al pobre chico unos pasos más allá, dejándole a él allí, incómodamente de pie, parado adolorido junto al chico con cara de ojos verdes que no le dejaba de mirar hasta el punto de comenzar a preguntarse si quizás su hermana le hubiera puesto algo raro y horroroso en la cara o algo. Había estado tan molesto con ella que, a pesar de su habitual vanidad, ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar.

Finalmente, harto de todo, él solo se decidió a preguntar. No estaba de humor para más estupideces y era eso o golpearlo hasta que el pobre tipo no se riera más.

—¿Tengo acaso algo en la cara?

—¿Mmm? No, no, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces ¿podrías decirme qué tanto me ves?

—Yo...

—Has estado haciéndolo durante toda la tarde y la verdad ya me harté. Deja de hacerlo, por favor.

—No puedo evitarlo —se quejó el mayor.

—Pues hazlo de todas formas. No me importa.

—Te ves hermosa pero, ¿sabes? Lo femenino en verdad no te queda.

—Obviamente, no soy una maldit... eh... no soy... no soy, emm, una chica muy femenina, que digamos.

Demonios -pensó Draco-. Casi me descubro yo solo y justo cuando todo está a punto de terminar. Como Daph se entere me la jodo solo. Estúpido Draco, estúpido.

—Yaa... seguro que no eres femenina puesto que eres un chico, o no, Dray... ¿Draco? ¿Era Draco, cierto?

—¿Qu...? ¿Cómo? ¿Tú...?

—Lo siento, de verdad quise decírtelo antes pero... mira, Theo no tiene ni idea de quién eres realmente y sé que ellos realmente se gustan desde hace un tiempo así que no quería decir nada que hiciera quedar a tu hermana como una mentirosa en su primera cita.

—Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo... —susurró el menor tan abochornado como confuso. Avergonzado muy a su pesar.

—Draco, no, yo, lo siento ¿sí?

—No, eh, no hay problema. Yo... gracias —dijo el menor inclinándose sobre sí mismo un poco y de pronto hallándose con que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar ahora ante el chico que recordaba haber visto en algunas clases un poco más avanzadas que las suyas en la parte de música en su escuela. Incómodo.

—Oye, yo, no voy a decir nada ¿sí? pero dile a tu hermana que le diga a Theo la verdad pronto y... bueno...

—¿Y...? —preguntó Draco al ver como se ponía de nervioso el mayor, curioso.

—Yo, quería, esto... ¿quisieras salir conmigo en una cita más?

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡NO! Ni loco, no voy a volver a vestirme de mujer ni aparentar que...

—¡No! No, yo, lo siento, yo... —Harry suspiró, olvidándose de todo salvo del chico vestido como una linda niña que tenía enfrente— ¡Quiero, quiero que me acompañes a una cita! Como tú. Quiero una cita contigo, Draco. Si, quieres, claro —murmuró al final, con los nervios destrozándole de a poco.

—Ahh, emm, yo...

—Sabes, no importa, está bien igual. Yo, es tarde así que, nos vemos en clases o alg...

—Sí quiero.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry deteniendo su parloteo. Asombrado e ilusionado.

—De verdad.

Mirándose ambos se sonrieron, antes de ser horrendamente interrumpidos por la fea de su hermana y el alto con complejos de perro faldero.

—¿Dray?

—¿Mmm? ¿Sí?

—Vámonos ya, ya he terminado de hablar con Theo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo estaba...

—Estábamos saludándonos también ¿no es así Dray?

—Eh, sí, sí, así es —dijo el menor, cazando la indirecta que le tiraba el mayor y volviendo al tono que debía jugar.

—Oh, bien entonces, ¡nos vamos primero chicos! —dijo haciéndoles sonriéndoles a ambos. Prácticamente colgada del pobre brazo de Draco.

—Sííí.

—Las veremos en clases, Daph. Damarys —comentó Theo como al pasar mientras observaba a las 'niñas' marchar.

—Daphne, Dray, nos vemos.

—Sí, nos veremos.

—Nos vemos Harry. Theo —dijo entonces, sonriendo de nuevo para tratar de ocultar el rubor que podía sentir quemarle en las mejillas al mirar al moreno directo a esos ojos que parecían acariciarle la piel—. Adiós —murmuró, tan solo para enseguida darse media vuelta y tomando en el camino la mano de su hermana antes de echar a correr, disfrutando de todo lo que ocurrió aquel día y secretamente esperando ya por su siguiente cita.

Su primera cita como Draco tal y como el hombre que sí era... como el hombre dueño de unas muy buenas y cómodas zapatillas, de hecho.

* * *

.

 **23/9/15**

 **Otro de los OS que debía de la serie y que había quedado a medias =/ ... aunque éste en realidad es solo una adaptación de mi otro OS del fandom Kpop =P**

 **Espero les haya gustado y comenten a ver que les ha parecido.**

 **Besos y cuídense, ok?**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
